While there are heated windshield wiper that use electrical heating elements in the wiper, there are none that are known to the applicant that provide a Kapton coated chromium wire heating element (KAPTON is a trademarked name of DuPont Corp. for a polyimide based coating film). Nor are there any inventions known in the prior art that utilizes a heat shrink process in order to attach the heating element to the electrical leads of the automobile. Nor are we aware of any inventions in the prior art that use silicon sheaths to connect the lead wires to the heating elements in the wiper.
It is believed that the use of a Kapton coated chromium heating element in a heater wiper blade will provide an improved wiper designs that will safely generate more heat than prior heater wiper designs without danger of deterioration or other damage to the wire heating elements. It is also believed that the use of a heat shrink process is a superior method of attaching the wire leads to heating elements.